1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means of electrically stimulating optical modulation switching in NbO.sub.2 crystalline thin films and methods of fabricating such devices.
2. Related Art
Electrical switching in NbO.sub.2 has been observed, particularly in the context of transient noise suppression applications. NbO.sub.2 threshold switch devices capable of suppressing kilo volt-level pulses with nanosecond widths have been fabricated. On-to-off resistance ratios of nearly three orders of magnitude are reported. An electrically driven reversible semiconductor-to-metal phase transition is theorized as the basis for the electrical switching phenomena observed in NbO.sub.2.
The electro-optic switching properties of NbO.sub.2 however, have not heretofore been disclosed.